


Comfortable

by thatcuriouslibra



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Canon Era, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi, Short One Shot, ralbert, sprace, this was my actual first time writing ralbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatcuriouslibra/pseuds/thatcuriouslibra
Summary: Racetrack goes to see the love of his life, Spot Conlon every night in Brooklyn. But there’s also Albert… he has something with Albert too. Something comfortable.





	Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> 5/10/18 Yo I’m bored at cabaret rehearsal so I decided to write an Albert/Racetrack story. This is said story. I used to think Sprace was the only way to go but last night my friend enlightened me with this ship. So in-between singing ‘Fight for Me’ and listening to teenagers perform everything from ‘Amelie’ to ‘Guys & Dolls’ I produced this. Also someone started playing Science Fiction Picture Show on the piano and if you think I didn’t freak out and sing you, my friend are in the wrong. Also theres like a 10 year old here who is singing ‘Defying Gravity’ and met JEREMY JORDAN. EXCUSE YOU????!!!! I have to go on so soon and I haven’t even started the fic I’m just writing notes send help (or nudes) jkjkjk. 
> 
> 5/13/18 SO I only wrote a tiny bit in rehearsal I mostly wrote notes lmao but here. I’m leaving for a class trip at 3 am. 
> 
> 7/24/18 well damn i never posted this beause archive was down and then cux i thought it sucked but anon on tumblr wanted something and i actually like it so here goessss (rent reference) also forgot to mention the newsboys lodging house had a gym i saw pics on google sorry these notes are a book

 

The hazy smell of frankincense and smoke flooded Albert’s senses, as Racetrack slipped back into the Manhattan lodging house, returning from a late night rendezvous with Spot Conlon. He had a stupid grin on his face and was way too happy for a kid having to get up in a few hours to start selling. Most of the boys saved all the money they could to buy meat and cheese and shoes without holes in the soles, but Racetrack Higgins blew his cash on stupid shit. He bet on horses, chewed cigars -as he hardly ever lit them- and masked himself in the best cologne he could afford. Any left over money went to Brooklyn poker, which was sometimes a good thing, like it was tonight. He’d won a pretty good pot. Everyone thought he was stupid for doing so but Albert secretly thought Racetrack was a new art form, ahead of his time, and maybe his reckless way of living was an allegory for something, or maybe he was just a stupid teenager. The latter was more true than the former. Race heard someone in the gym and peaked inside.

 

“Look what the cat dragged in.” Albert smirked, hopping down from the bar he was doing pull ups on to saunter over to where Racetrack was standing. He wiped his face with a rag and gave the boy a once over. “What happened ta’ you?” Racetrack was imbued with bruises and marks. “And mo’ importantly… you up fo’ round two?” Racetrack made a face.

 

“Rude! Ta think I got youse a gift.” Racetrack laughed subtly. Albert looked suspicious. Racetrack pulled a box of cigars out of his selling bag. “You ain’t gotta steal mine no more.”

 

“Where’d you get the kinda money for these?” Albert took the box, meeting Race’s eyes.

 

“Poker game. You ain’t gotta tell anyone I left.”

 

“Poker game? I thought cha’ were messing around with Spot Conlon.”

 

“I was. Before the game… n’ after the game… n’ after the time after the game.” Albert whistled.

 

“Whateva’ happened to chivalry? Huh pretty boy?” Racetrack blushed. “He at least buy ya dinner first?”

 

“He don’t got that kinda money, I lucked out with poker. He’s real good t’me. He provides when he can. Why are ya’ in here so late?”

 

“Couldn’t sleep. Thank ya’ kindly for the cigahs by da’ way. For what it’s worth, I don’t think anyone deserves you. You’re a color no one ain’t never seen before pretty boy.” Racetrack smiled. Albert kissed him.

 

“How bout’ that round two offer?” Albert just winked. They loved each other. It was just comfortable. 

**Author's Note:**

> my beggining notes are tripping on acid like calm down


End file.
